


bantha kisses

by dadcastellanos



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadcastellanos/pseuds/dadcastellanos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han tries to ditch Luke for the 12819389392nd time, to no avail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bantha kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatviciousvixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/gifts).



> written for a drabble challenge on tumblr! but since only one person asked for drabbles, I doubled the length & made it Legit. =w= the prompt was "skysolo laughing kisses". enjoy!

            There is something absolutely magnetic about Luke Skywalker. Maybe it’s that Force crap, Han Solo thinks to himself as he watches the bright beacon turned man flirt and chat with everyone around him. This little get-together just proves it: Tattooine was a waste of Luke’s talents, personality, life. Usually Han finds himself worrying about whether or not it was a good move to save him and the daft old Kenobi from that spinning sand ball, but today the answer is so unequivocally _one of the best I’ve ever made_. People flock to Luke and he gives them all time; people give him their problems and he shoulders it easily, replacing fear with hope.

            And it’s not just to strangers. Sometimes, the way that Luke catches his eye fills him with that feeling, that unstoppable hopefulness that makes him feels like he could do anything. Sometimes, the way that Luke’s voice curls over his name puts butterflies into his stomach, and the way Luke’s lips turn into that devious little smile, and the way Luke leans over him, and the way Luke just barely brushes his fingertips against his wrist when he reaches across the cockpit, a curious little gesture that Han swears could give him enough energy to fight Darth Vader himself….

            Magical, that kid. Magical, not that he’d ever say it out loud.

            Luke turns his head just then, staring straight at Han, like somehow he’d heard that thought. There are stories of the Jedi being able to read minds, stories of Jedi changing people’s mind, making them think one way or another, making them hallucinate, whatever else. Maybe that’s his problem. Maybe that’s what’s gotten into him. Kid’s got his fingers in Han’s head, that’s all, and now he’s gotta break the spell. Han grimaces and shakes his head at Luke, who raises an eyebrow. He’s gotta get out of here. Not just this stupid meet and greet- the whole damn planet. The star system. This kid’s gravitational pull.

(Not that Han thinks he could. Magnetic doesn’t really do Luke any justice. He’s a supernova, the brightest star in the whole galaxy. Han could disappear into the furthest reaches of the Outer Rim and he’d still lose sleep to thoughts of that smile, that hair, those eyes…)

_Snap out of it, Solo!_ Han shakes his head angrily. The kid’s busy, and anyways he has places to be and people to rip off and whatever else, and _anyways_ it’s not like he has time for this Rebel gallivanting nonsense. It’s time to get back to his real life. Han pushes off the wall, throwing Luke a little wave in lieu of a proper goodbye. He’s surrounded by people and can’t quite get away fast enough to stop Han from stepping outside, face dismayed.

            Dismayed. Poor farmboy. Being so popular, being so loved. Must be tough, Han reasons, trying to harden his skin to the sunshine he’s just closed into that room of people alone. Trying not to think about the way Luke’s dimples appear or the blonde of his hair or just how bright his eyes are or-

            “Hey!” Han tries to walk faster, but Luke’s determined, and catches up to him with a quick jog. “Hey, Han, where’re you going?”

            “Hm,” Han replies, raising an annoyed eyebrow. “Tryin’ to get away from the noise, mostly.”

            “Oh, yeah, it’s pretty loud in there, huh.” Luke smiles, falling into an easy step beside Han, who sighs.

            “ _All_ the noise,” Han snaps, stopping. He’s gotta stop this syrupy flutter in his stomach. He’s gotta stop this weird moony dreaminess. He’s Han Solo, right? Solo. He works better alone. Han pulls up his pants and points directly into Luke’s face, further annoyed when the kid raises an eyebrow and leans around his hand. “You ever stop to think that maybe I don’t want you hanging around all the time, farmboy?”

            “Mmm, I would, but then you’re so glad I’m always running after you that I don’t want to bring it up,” Luke replies smoothly, and smiles sweetly, like he didn’t just punch Han in the gut. “I was starting to think you try to leave just so I tell you not to.”

            Han snarls, leaning into Luke’s space, and Luke smiles wider. Little shit. “Look here, kid, I was doing just fine before you came along with your princesses and your magic whatever and your crazy old men.”

            “Right.” Luke nods, the smile disappearing, and he adopts an air of concern. “You’re right. I totally forgot owing huge amounts of money to slimy cartel owners is what ‘just fine’ looks like.”

            “You-“ but Luke laughs, and it’s the clearest, cutest thing he’s ever heard. He grabs Luke by the shoulders, glowering into his face, but that does nothing to stop Luke.

            “Han, relax,” Luke laughs, “it’s okay, you can just tell me to l-“

            Han interrupts him with a kiss. There’s a moment of panic, where Luke doesn’t know how to react, or that he can’t believe this is happening to him, and then Luke practically melts in his hands and kisses back. It’s intense, even if it is obvious this is probably Luke’s second kiss ever, because it’s got all that joy and light and hope behind it that Luke carries in his bones, and though it doesn’t last very long Han’s breathless when he pulls away. Luke swallows and Han follows suit, and they stare at each other for a long moment, sizing each other up.

            “Uh,” Luke says, and now Han’s the one laughing.

            “Don’t tell me that was your first kiss, kid,” Han says. Luke turns a light pink and shakes his head, and it’s the cutest shit he’s ever seen. This is a disaster. He is in _deep._

            “No,” Luke snaps, and any smoothness he’d had before disappears in the oddly childlike annoyance. “Jeez. We had to do _something_ on Tattooine.”

            “So, what, you’d spend all your time in cantinas, kissing random smugglers?” Han teases, and gets lightly tapped in the shoulder for his trouble. He releases Luke with a laugh. Luke rolls his eyes.

            “Banthas, actually, so this,” and he gestures at Han, “is pretty familiar.”

            Luke interrupts the howl of rage with another kiss, laughing again.


End file.
